Ashley-Manny Conflict
The conflict between Ashley Kerwin and Manny Santos began in Take My Breath Away, but wasn't focused on until Holiday (2). Conflict History Overview Manny was shown to be jealous of Ashley in Take My Breath Away, when she saw Ashley and Craig talking. Ashley, however, began to dislike Manny in Holiday (2), 'when she found out that Manny was dating Craig, even though Ashley and Craig were together at the time. By season 7, it seems Ashley and Manny have come to a truce. Season 2 In 'Take My Breath Away, Manny gets jealous when she spots Ashley talking with Craig. She also advises him not to talk to her anymore. Season 3 In Should I Stay Or Should I Go?, Manny convinces Craig to cheat on Ashley with her, and is hurt when she sees Ashley and Craig hugging. In''' Holiday (1), Manny tries getting Craig to break up with Ashley. In Holiday (2), Manny is helping Ashley with makeup and talking about Ashley needing to move on from Craig, Ashley is confused and says they're still together. Ashley then witnesses the blanket and bracelet Craig thought she had gotten for her and compliments Manny's bracelet and asks who got it for her and Manny says it was just from some guy and they realize Craig had been lying to both of them the whole time and break up with him. In Accidents Will Happen (1), Ashley and Ellie insult Manny from the incident between them and Craig and Manny tries to tell them off but gives up. When Manny goes to talk to Ashley, Ashley tries to walk away until Manny says she's sorry but Ashley tells her that doesn't help and Manny talks about how Craig lied to them, then Ashley tells her she's gonna be late for class but as Manny leaves Ashley seems to probably think about what she said. In '''Accidents Will Happen (2), Ashley is shocked to find out that Craig and Manny got back together and is even more shocked when Paige informs her that Craig got Manny pregnant. When Ashley approaches them in the cafeteria she announces it to the whole school which makes Manny run off and cry. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Ashley is annoyed when she finds out that Manny was behind Spinner convincing Downtown Sasquatch to play at the school car wash. Later at the car wash, Craig and Manny are talking, but Ashley interrupts them, calling Craig over to her. Spinner approaches Manny, and comments that if Ashley was anymore bitter, then she'd be a lemon. In Neutron Dance, Ashley is shocked to see Manny as an addition to Downtown Sasquatch. Season 5 In High Fidelity (2), when Ellie tells Ashley that Craig got back with Manny, Ashley jokingly says that makes her itchy. Season 6 In The Bitterest Pill, Ashley and Manny both attended the Degrassi memorial service for J.T. Yorke, who was murdered by a Lakehurst Secondary School student named Drake Lempkey several days earlier. Season 7 In Bust a Move (1), Manny, Jay, Ashley, Emma and Liberty take a road trip to Smithdale University. In Bust a Move (2), Ashley seems happy that Manny and Jay work out their differences, and got back together. They both attended Craig's concert at Smithdale. Trivia *Manny also had conflicts with Ashley's close friends Ellie Nash and Paige Michalchuk. *They were both in relationships with Craig Manning. *They were both friends with Liberty Van Zandt. *Ashley was the first girl of whom Manny was jealous because of Craig. The second was Ellie. *They both lost their virginities to Craig: Manny in Should I Stay or Should I Go? and Ashley in Voices Carry (1). *Craig was dating them at the same time, which caused their love triangle. *They are both singers. *They both pulled a "Stephanie Kaye": **Ashley ran for president in Family Politics and was also embarrassed by her stepbrother, Toby Isaacs, who is friends with Manny. **Manny started dressing sexier. *Both comforted a rape victim. **Ashley comforted Paige and Manny comforted Darcy Edwards. *They were both members of Downtown Sasquatch, though not at the same time and in Manny's case only temporarily. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: Manny in Mother and Child Reunion (1) and Ashley in Mother and Child Reunion (2). Gallery tumblr_lepzq2OFd51qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_le99oxEN8V1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz5robbeR1qc1tpr.jpg capromoshoot.jpg tumblr_le99omyUAm1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz5slydsc1qc1tpr.jpg DegrassiTNG_cast_1.jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg tumblr_l7l3cyxCeE1qc1tpr (1).jpg S1.jpg 777332.jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 410_03.jpg nd0176b.jpg nd0161.jpg 23bfg.jpg Downtown Sasquatch2.jpg Images (29).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 75-lilyjak.jpg 91-lilyjak.jpg 90-lilyjak.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts